Time Manipulation
The power to 'control time '''with the mind. Also Called *Temporal Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation *Tempokinesis *Chronokinesis﻿ *Time Control Capability The user can control in making tempo of time dynamically increase or decrease, stop time, and rewind time. Stays in spatial position. Can encounter previous self. Uses *Freeze time. *Dodge attacks with ease by slowing the time it takes for an attack to hit the user. *Rewind time repeating a situation all over again. *Aware of the future and the past. *Can time travel. *Repair damaged objects. *Heal wounds (by rewinding the time back to before a wound is inflicted) *Ressurect the dead. (by rewinding the time in which they died) *Accelerate the age of people reducing them to dust. *Re-Age oneself by rewinding the time around the user. *Manipulate the time of an object. *Freeze attacks in midair. *Limited knowledge of the future and past. *Accelerate one's personal time, moving in superspeeds. *Cheat Death Associations *Spatial Manipulation can stem from/into this power. *Chronolock live outside of time and space *Time Travel can travel either forward or backward through time Limits *Low-Level users could only stop certain items but not all around them. *May not be the same as time travel unless at a higher-level. **If time travel can be achieved, user may or may not be allowed to change the outcome as a result. *Some effects could dissolve on their own, even when the user doesn't restart time. Known Users *Eternity (''Marvel) *Infinity (Marvel) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *Kang the Conqueror (Marvel) *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) *Dialga (Pokémon) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chronus (Class of the Titans) *Jareth, the Goblin King (Labyrinth) *Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) *The Time (Card Captor Sakura) *Zephyr (Castlevania) *Luxord (Kingdom Hearts) *Vakama (via the Vahi; Bionicle) *Bernkastel (Umineko No Nkau Koro Ni) *Hanyuu Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) *Zoom (DC Comics) *Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) *Aeon (Castlevania) *Ultear/Zalty (Fairy Tail) *Racer (Fairy Tail) *Tim (Braid) *Curtis Donovan (Misfits) *All Time-Branch Paradox Agents (Paradox Saga) *All Time-Branch Archangel Members (Paradox Saga) *Kronos (Percy Jackson) *Alien X (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Eon (Ben 10: Race Against Time) *Hugo (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Luur (Galactik Football) *Piper (charmed) *Amber (Darker than Black) *Curtis Donovan (Misfits - Only exhibits Time-reversal) *Wendigo (Lost Tapes) *Death (Family Guy) *Cryptosporidium (Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon) *Guldo(Dragon ball z as long as he can hold his breath) *Time Lords (Doctor Who) *Cpl. Simone Cole (Clive Barker's Jericho) *Dr. N. Tropy (Crash Bandicoot) *Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders) *Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders) *Yoshikage Kira (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable) *Diavolo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo) *Enrico Pucci (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean) *Diego 'Dio' Brando (Steel Ball Run) *Clank (Rachet and Clank) via his chrono-septor *Orvus (Rachet and Clank) *Zoni (Rachet and Clank) Category:Almighty Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power